A Glance At Light
by windglider
Summary: Heero wonders what to do now the war is over. "At the next corner, Heero turns right. He stops. In the distance, he can already see his destination. Again, people bump into him."


**A Glance ****At Light**

Wearing a green shirt, blue jeans and a brown duffle bag over his shoulder, a young man walks on a road in a city. He crosses the road to the other side. People walking on the sidewalks are hurrying to get to their destination. He's got a destination too, but he's not in a hurry. He's enjoying the nice weather.

The holidays were nothing like hurry, they were very relaxing. It's probably the first vacation he ever had. After saving the world from a relapse to war, Relena offered him to stay for a while. They celebrated Christmas and New Year, for the first time in peace.

Someone crashes into him from behind, a small someone. Heero looks behind, and a child sits on the with chewing gum stained pavement. The small boy looks up, sees him, and runs back to his mother. Heero is almost smiling, his right corner of his mouth doesn't obey him. _It's not bad to let others show how you feel._ He lets his control slip, and a small smile breaks through.

Relena. She sure effects him. When he first met her, he knew he had to kill her, to make sure his secret of being a Gundam pilot was save. _Anyone who sees a Gundam should not make it out alive._ But when she was about to be crushed by a peace of concrete, he saved her. When he set out to kill her, he couldn't. Perhaps because to him, she wasn't face- and nameless anymore, but a real person. Now he has a lot of people to kill to remain the only one who knows that he was a Gundam pilot.

He steps aside for an old man, so he can pass him. Heero may not be in a hurry, but the old man's speed is too low to walk comfortably.

The war made him feel very depressed. All the battles he and the other Gundam pilots fought with odds against them do that to you. He was horrified when discovering he destroyed the shuttle with the Alliance's pacifists. He still wonders what would have happened if he didn't do it. It was all his fault. Those people were important to acquire peace. If Wufei could find out that the information they got was incorrect, then why couldn't he?

He had to continue fighting though, for those who couldn't, and for Relena, so she can hold up peace.

Heero realizes he's standing still and looking to the patterns of the few clouds above. A big one moves in front of the sun, making the temperature drop a bit. A middle-aged man nudges his arm. He's wearing a board with cheap jewellery like donutsellers wear when selling donuts at a stadium.

"Sir? I've got beautiful jewels to sell. Perhaps one can please your girl?" The man lifts his eyebrows.

"No, thanks." Heero starts walking again.

The man isn't lost that easily. "But hey! I've got a special offer for you. What about one for your dear mother?"

"I said, no." Heero checks his pockets, and sensing he's still in possession of his wallet, he quickens his pace.

"But sir!" The voice is lost in the crowd.

_Sir? I'm only 16._

Soon after his recovery from detonating Wing, they were betrayed by space. All colonies were accepting OZ. It felt like they were all alone. Quatre was right, they should continue to fight for what they thought was right. Although his mind knew that, his heart wasn't in it. It hurt, and he felt so lost. They left for space to stop OZ there. It didn't help at all, they were used by OZ for developing the new types of suits. They went back to Earth, the only place that was nice to them. And he met Relena again.

Remembering her blue eyes, her blond hair, her light skin and especially how much she fights for peace, he can't help but feel something warm and uneasy fluttering near his stomach.

For some reason it was a relieve, like loosing the burden of everything that happened. She had changed. It was nice to be in her presence again. But when Relena became the Queen of the world, he had to kill her to let Romefeller fall apart. Once again, he couldn't do it. He let her live to give her a chance to change Romefeller for the good.

At the next corner, Heero turns right. He stops. In the distance, he can already see his destination. Again, people bump into him. Heero starts walking and crosses the street.

Soon after, they were all in space. The Gundam pilots, the Sweepers, the White Fang, the Earth's forces, it was almost possible to smell the upcoming battle. Before he himself started fighting though, he saved Relena from Libra. He didn't think he'd survive the battle. It hurts to know that it was probably the last time he'd ever see her. But the battle had to be fought, so he took off.

The Earth surrendered, and the colonies wanted peace. He fought Zechs, and won. The work of the pilots and scientists managed to destroy most of Libra before it crashed on Earth. Finally it was looking good for them. One piece was still heading to Earth though. He went in front of the piece, trying to pulverize it with his rifle. It was then that he realized he can survive, and he really wanted to. He managed to destroy the last part of Libra, and land on Earth as a hero.

Heero walks past the fence, and enters the park. The change of colour of his surroundings immediately makes him a little bit happier than he already is. Because of the good weather, the park is more crowded than normal. Heero walks further into the park, dodging a small group of skaters.

The war was over, but he wasn't peaceful yet. His whole life all he did was training to become an assassin, and a warrior. All he knows is training, missions and battle. Before the war, he never thought he'd survive it, but there he was, alive and well. Suddenly the whole world was open, full of possibilities. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether the peace would be maintained. But it should. Relena was trying her best, and many other people as well. Unfortunately, only a small group of people could destroy their efforts.

Heero sighs. He walks onto a grass-field, and looks for a nice place without dogshit. He drops his duffle bag, sits down and looks around. This part of the park is quite quiet. He lays down, with his hands under his head, looking to the sky. He squints his eyes. The big cloud has finally moved away from the sun.

He used to fly through the clouds, but that's a lot more difficult now than it used to be. After saving the world from a another war, the Gundams were destroyed. It was only three months ago that he attacked the underground base. _I will never kill anyone ever again, I don't have to anymore._ He has spend some time with Relena, and it was a nice holiday indeed. But it's time for him to move on.

Heero hears someone approaching over the path. Judging from the rapid succession of steps, it's probably a jogger. He closes his eyes, and listens to the birds around him. In the distance, cars can still be heard. He hears the jogger pass and leave.

The whole world lays on his feet. He can go and do whatever he wants. Nothing restrains him, no missions to be accomplished, no Gundam to hide. His skills allow him to do much more than any normal person. And the law? Killing is not one of his desires, besides, he can easily evade capture.

What should he do now? He's given the offer to work with the Preventors, but he'd rather work alone. Perhaps in the future. Normal persons would work, normal persons of his age would go to school. High school doesn't hold anything new to him, but university is still an option. He's not a normal person though, and he never had a normal life for as far as he can remember. For him, it could easily become boring. Perhaps working for Preventors is not such a bad idea.

Heero sighs. He opens his eyes, looking to the clouds once again. Some birds fly over, in the famous V formation. Spring is early this year. Even the birds return sooner than normal. He closes his eyes again, the sun is too bright.

He's working now, as a normal person, in a garage, and it is boring him already. The job has no challenges, but he does need to make a living. Today is better than other days, although that has nothing to do with his work.

Once again Heero hears someone arriving. This time the steps are slower, and less heavy. His heartbeat quickens, albeit a bit. He smells the now familiar perfume, and opens his eyes. There she is, standing next to him, smiling, even though he can't make out her face very well against the bright sky.

"Hello Heero, it's nice of you to come." Relena puts her coat on the grass, and sits on it.

Heero smiles now too. Not knowing what to say, he sits up, and grabs his bag. "You want some lunch?"

He decides that perhaps it's not that important what he'll do, as long as he stays near his most important person.

* * *

Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
